Many electrically driven vehicles have been proposed for capacities ranging from single person wheelchairs to two person golf cars and larger. Drive, braking, steering, and control systems for such vehicles have been suggested in a multitude of forms, all of which have suffered various drawbacks.
I have discovered an improvement in an electric vehicle control system that accomplishes driving, braking, and steering effectively in a responsive, convenient, and safe way. My control system allows operation of an electric vehicle by persons with or without disabilities to afford versatile and comfortable transportation. My control system and related components of an electric vehicle also accomplish these goals at moderate cost so that a vehicle operated with my control system can be competitively priced.